Don t cry
by alejandra grayson
Summary: Robin y star están a punto de terminar su relación debido a un pequeño amor paso de robin y esto traerá consecuencias...hola sorry people mal summary lose dejen reviews ) pro cierto esta fue mi primera historia pero me quedo muy mal así que decidí borrarla y mejorarla lol espero me comprendan era nueva en esto... *U*.


**HOLA esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste lol.**

* * *

**!DON´T CRY¡**

Era un día normal en la torre, los titanes: cyborg,chico bestia y raven estaban arreglando la sala principal para una fiesta después de 2 años de formar los TEEN TITANS. Pero algo raro estaba pasando, robin y starfire no se dirigían la palabra desde hace ya unos días, robin trataba de hablar con star...pero ella lo ignoraba...como en el **cap. varados.**

Oigan chicos saben que pasa entre robin y starfire, están muy distantes - dijo la chica gótica dirigiéndose a cyborg y su novio beast boy - estoy preocupada por estar no quiere hablarme de el..ni siquiera que lo mencione...y su aura me demuestra ira...pero a la vez tristeza.

ohhh, ya veo - dijo el robotico levantando una de sus cejas,- no te enteraste de lo que paso hace una semana?

Bien chicos iré al garaje, para ir por mas globos...cyborg tu explícale lo de robin y star- dijo bestia saliendo de la habitación.

Fue hacia el pasillo y vio algo que lo dejo atónito ante la escena pero actuó rápido y pudo convertirse en una pequeña mosca para poder ver el mitote **(hay bb tan paula de veras ..para mi que andas en todo menos en misa...bueno continuamos).**

**BEAST BOY POV (GARFIEL LOGAN PA LOS CUATES)**

Robin no lo puedo creer me mentiste creí me querías - dijo star gritándole a robin a punto de llorar - me prometiste que no me ibas a mentir,que me serias fiel !me lo prometiste en tokio .

robin solo estaba agachado,con el antifaz haciendo un gesto que nunca había visto en mi vida...parecía que iba a llorar,el estaba con los puños cerrados,y nunca se atrevió a ver a starfire a la cara solamente quería que alguien lo sacara de ese problema, quería que ese infierno terminara...quería que alguien lo salvara de sus gritos que le rompían el corazón en pedacitos chiquitos y muy lentamente  
Star parecía que casi de la rabia le lanaria un starbolts por los ojos y manos, solamente quería desaparecer lo de la faz de la tierra...con esa chica que causo ese problema.

Decidí ayudar...ya que robin no aguantaba mas estaba llorando...algo que me dejo atónito de nuevo...el líder, el macho alfa llorando. Me aleje para volver a mi forma original y proceder a la ayuda...pero algo me puso demasiado tímido...al escuchar lo que nuca creí que saliera de la boca de star.

Que seas muy feliz con esa tal... mujer y feliz vida - dijo star a robin, mientras el tomaba su mano y ella se soltó bruscamente.

Ammm...mm...chicos...les llama..cyborg este necesita su ayuda - dije un poco nervioso,creyendo que star iba a contestar con algo malo - mmmm...esta en la...la...sala, si esta en la sala.

Robin fue el primero en ir dejándome solo con star.

Star que pasa? por que los gritos? - le pregunte algo tímido, pero preocupado - necesitas ayuda... yo te puedo ayudar

En este planeta...los chicos tienen novias y salen con otras el mismo tiempo? - me pregunto mi amiga,cuando una lagrima rodó por su mejilla - porque...vi a robin con esa tal barbara gordon ,que creo que le estaba coqueteando y cuando ella se iba robin le dio un beso seguido de un abrazo.

Que? - le dije algo asombrado,y confundido - pero starfire donde el dio el beso...porque si fue en la mejilla seguro...

No termine la oración cuando ella me interrumpió.

!Fue en los labios bestita... como en tokio pero este fue un poco mas rápido- me dijo gritando.

Tranquila - le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo para que se sintiera apoyada, y con voz de ánimos - todo se va a aclarar ya lo veras. En eso fui interrumpido por cyborg que llego y arruino todo.

HORA DE LA FIESTA! - Grito cyborg muy entusiasmado mientras tocaban el timbre, eran los demás titanes.  
Iba cada uno con por lo menos una parejita para los bailes tranquilos y pegaditos: Speedy con cheshire, aqualad con aquagirl, kid flash con jinx que se había vuelto buena, Y los demás...con sus respectivas parejas.

Bien star vamos a la fiesta todo se va a aclarar ya lo veras - le dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas e hibamos hacia la fiesta...

**NARRADOR POV (PA LOS CUATES ALE...*YO*)**

Cyborg había puesto un karaoke, pista de baile y una esfera de espejos.

Haber quien cantara primero? - pregunto el robot muy entusiasmado,pero nadie contesto.

!YO - grito el chico verde - y esta canción va para mi !rae

Que no me digas rae! - grito la pelivioleta hacia su novio verde que mientras tomaba el micrófono - ahhh...

Que canción es bestita? - pegunto cyborg con las cejas levantadas.

La canción se llama UNCHAINED MELODY - dijo bb mirando a su novia y dijo con un tono francés.

Muy bien pues que empiece.

** OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,**  
** I VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR **

** TOUCH A LONG, LONELY TIME.**

Raven se puso muy roja, cada quien con su pareja pero,starfire estaba sentada en la ventana viendo la luna y la lluvia de estrellas que iba a haber esa noche, y robin solamente estaba viéndola...pero en eso tocaron el timbre y robin fue a abrir ya que fue el único que se percato de ello.

** AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,**  
** AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.**  
** ARE YOU STILL MINE?**

** I NEED YOUR LOVE.**  
** I NEED YOUR LOVE.**  
** GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME.**

Todas la parejitas se abrazaban, algunas se besaban,otras se reían,otras se sonrojaban, pero starfire, si estaba molesta ahora estaba mas ya que iba rumbo hacia su habitación cuando escucho a robin que charlaba con alguien así que quería saber que era...muy suavemente se escuchaba a bestita cantar.

** OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,**  
** I VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH **

** A LONG, LONLEY TIME. **

Barbara! que haces aquí? - pregunto robin muy confundido.

Que no puedo venir a pasar un rato con mi novio? - dijo la ya mencionada con mucho sinismo.

NO, largo de aquí por tu culpa starfire me ah terminando - dijo robin muy enojado.

Barbara decidió llevar a robin a la pista de baile...y así fue robin y barbara comenzaron a bailar.

Starfire al ver como robin bailaba con barbara se fue a su habitación, y la canción termino.

Alguien mas quiere cantar! - dijo cyborg por el micrófono - alguien?

YO! - todos empezaron a susurrar la ver quien iba a cantar era...

ROBIN? - dijo raven algo sorprendida.

Cual viejo? - dijo cyborg con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se llama Don´t cry de bon jovi - dijo algo muy desanimado pero decidido a lo que iba a hacer.

Para quien es la canción? - dijo speedy **( siempre es speedy el preguntón de veras ¬¬)**

De seguro es para mi - dijo barbara con mucha hipocresía en la voz.

No barbara no es para ti - dijo robin muy molesto - es para starfire.

Starfire al escuchar esto se asomo a la sala y estaba robin a punto de cantar.

** Talk to me softly There's something in your eyes **

** Don't hang your head in sorrow **

** And please don't cry **

** I know how you feel inside I've I've been**

** there before Somethin's changin' inside you And don't you know**

Starfire comenzó a llorar de la emoción, al igual que robin las luces se enfocaron en starfire y se puso un poco roja.

**Don't you cry tonight I still love you baby **

** Don't you cry tonight Don't you cry tonight **

** There's a heaven above you baby And don't you cry tonight**

Robin bajo lentamente del escenario pareciendo que se dirija a barbara qué se había puesto en frente de starfire...ya que starfire decidió entrar nuevamente a la sala.

** Give me a whisper And give me a sigh Give **

** me a kiss before you tell me goodbye Don't you take**

** it so hard now And please don't take it so bad I'll still **

** be thinkin' of you And the times we had...baby**

y lentamente robin fue rodeando a barbara dejándola a un lado, y llegando a starfire

** And don't you cry tonight Don't you cry tonight **

** Don't you cry tonight There's a heaven above you baby **

** And don't you cry tonight**

y quedaron frente a frente robin queria besar a star y nuca parar ese beso, todos los miraban y todos serios

** And please remember that I never lied **

** And please remember how I felt inside **

** now honey You gotta make it your own way **

** But you'll be alright now sugar **

** You'll feel better tomorrow Come the morning light now baby**

Starfire no pudo aguantar llorar de la emoción.

** And don't you cry tonight An **

** don't you cry tonight An **

** don't you cry tonight There's a **

** heaven above you baby And **

** don't you cry Don't you ever cry **

** Don't you cry tonight Baby maybe someday **

** Don't you cry Don't you ever cry Don't you cry Tonight**

Al termino de la canción se dieron un besote **( jajajajajaja yo y mis nacadas )** hasta mas no poder, se quedaron sin aire.

Starfire - dijo robin casi sin aliento - te amo starfire y nunca podría dejarte.

Yo también robin - lo dijo con los ojos brillando le de la emoción - te amo y mucho y no dejare que nada nos separe.

Pero robin creí que tu y yo ... - lo dijo muy,muy, pero muy hipocritamente , hasta que cyborg la tomo de sus hombros y la saco de la torre, para que ya no generara mas problemas.

**FIN DEL FIC.**

* * *

**WOW! pobre star...pobre de robin...pero sorry people por poner a babs asi...ami tambien me cae bien pero no se se ma vino asi la idea de ponerla de la malota =) aunque yo se que algunas personas le cae mal babs asi que creo que les encanto el fic... antes el fic estaba muy pesimanete mal y decidi volvero a subir...ya ven...bueno bye.**

**SOLO REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS =)**


End file.
